Asuka (Senran Kagura Universe)
Asuka (飛鳥, Asuka), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Senran Kagura series. She is the leader of the Hanzō National Academy ninja. A 2nd-year Hanzo student, Asuka is energetic and willing to work as hard as she can. Her grandfather was apparently renowned as a great, legendary ninja himself, and is the academy’s namesake, whose influence contributes to Asuka's earnestness about her ninja training. Given her remarkable pedigree, she has a lot of hidden potential within her and bears a strong sense of justice. No matter how hard she may try, though, she can never quite bring herself to look as intimidating as she wants to, likely due to her overall bright and positive personality. Over time, she’s become a source of immense moral support for her friends and fellow ninja. ".''" :—Asuka. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Felecia Angelle (English), Hitomi Harada (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Asuka is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a large ponytail with a white ribbon. In her ninja attire, she dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form she continues to wear her short red scarf. Deep Shadow Mode Unlike Homura, Yumi, and Miyabi, Asuka does not undergo any significant aesthetic changes. In this mode her hair simply let down out of its ponytail, and her body is surrounded by a green aura. The length of her blades are also increased by this aura. In Deep Crimson, Asuka's transformed state is known as "Ultimate". * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Hazel * Age: 17 * Birthday: August 22nd (“Leo”) * Height: 155cm (5'1") * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality "We're the same in so many ways, and yet so different. We come to blows whenever we meet. Maybe it's fate." :—Asuka, Shinovi Versus. Asuka has a joyful and friendly personality and believes in team work, sticking together and friendship. On rare occasions she often appears to be gullible or clumsy, but she makes up for it with her determination and earnestness. She aims to become a powerful ninja like her grandfather causing her to try really hard in training and teachings. Due to her grandfather's teachings Asuka has somewhat of a pacifist nature and doesn't believe in fighting or hurting others unless she views it as completely necessary. Because of this, other shinobi from rival factions often view her as naive given the nature of the shinobi profession which ultimately requires them to take lives. Relationships Friends/Allies * Yagyū * Hibari * Katsuragi * Daidōji * Kiriya * Homura * Mirai * Hikage * Ikaruga * Haruka Family * Hanzo ("Grandfather") * Unnamed Mother * Unnamed Father Neutral Rivals Enemies * Dogen Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis RWBY Re-emergence Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Asuka Kagurapedia, Senran Kagura Wiki Notes & Trivia * In the anime, she is shown to be frightened by frogs and had to overcome this to summon a toad. However this trait is not present in the games. Category:Characters